Mick McNamara
: "I myself am not fond of the darkness – I sleep with the lights on now. It’s in the darkness I see the boy’s face. Eyes protruding, tongue out... black." : Mick McNamara ("Love Comes to Royston Vasey") : Mick McNamara is the guide to Stump Hole Caves, who is quite zombie-like, in his speech only for the real reason to be much darker. : He is a one-off Character played by Mark Gatiss Early Work Mick was one of the characters the League created for the Canal Cafe Theatre, Mark is well known for doing these monologues which has become a trademark of his characters. TV Appearance Mick welcomes his group to the Caves talking in a very deadpan way, he has clearly rehearsed this for the 1000th time but fails to make it exciting. He is dressed in clothes from a different era but with ridiculously tight shorts. He talks about the history of Stump Hole where centuries ago a Crippled Prostitute live and gave the caves her name, her tariff still exists, he talks about Redscar Cave which is more popular but in negative remarks about how they have a garish gift shop and over-focused on the safety material. As it goes on it's clear that Mick is haunted by a memory of something that happened before. As he talks of the Cave's TV appearances and the stalactites he finally reveals that during a School Trip a kid died and despite it happening years before he isn't over it and ends the tour on a failed light note. Stage Appearances Drury Lane In the London Show Mick does the Stump Hole Cave Monologue, he was in Act One so Mark wears only the Helmet and Glasses, the Sketch includes extra details like Tariff of the Prostitute. Are Behind You Mick appears in Act 2 after Bernice's sketch he is now the Safety Manager of the Theatre, he does it in the typical Mick style however he reveals another misfortune has happened resulting in the death of another kid on his watch resulting in his lack of emotion and his dismissal afterwards. Live Again Mick appears in Act One of the latest Live Show Mark once again preforms in Tux with the Glasses and Helmet, he now does the Ghost Tour of Royston Vasey, while doing his ghost story it ends with a twist and some added stage effects. Trivia * When the Leauge did their show in Edinburgh, they lost the costumes so Mark travelled the whole of the city looking for a Cave Guide Helmet. * The Stalagmite of Errol Flynn was originally on stage called "The Jew" but the BBC felt it would cause trouble so it was changed, even though Jeremy Dyson who helped write the sketch was Jewish. * During the filming at the caves, Steve had to go to the toilet with Recee holding his Tubbs costume. * While touring with the Pantomime Mark went out as Mick and two women in the front row were laughing like they were crazy, Mark believed it was because of his shorts that something had slipped out Category:Series One characters Category:The League of Gentlemen: Live at Drury Lane characters Category:The League of Gentlemen Are Behind You! characters Category:One-Off Characters Category:Characters played by Mark Gatiss